The Beauty Contest
by LotornoMiko
Summary: A whimsical, adult fairytale starring Lotor and Allura, where two demons decide to hold a contest using a certain pair to determine the outcome...COMPLETED!
1. Sleeping Beauties

I think you all know by now I do not own Voltron. No, Lotor, Allura, and in my opinion, the less important characters--i.e. the Voltron Force all belong to World Event Productions. If *I* had the rights to the show, I would toss out the shonen mecha angle, get rid of Keith and co., and turn this into a shoujo romance between Lotor and Allura. Until that happens, I'll just have to settle with writing insane little tales that no one else besides Lotor fans wants to read. ^_-  
This fic is a little fairytale type thing. Anyone familiar with the concept of a Demon Beauty Contest? No? Well, fear not, it will be explained during the story. I'm not entirely sure, but I think the tale first appeared in Arabian Nights, 1,001 tales by Sherezade. (SP?) But like I stress, I THINK that's where the origin lies...  
----Michelle  
  
  
  
Like all stories it begins with once upon a time, in a land far, far away. And like all good fairy tales there is a beautiful princess involved, and a very handsome prince. Of course it takes place somewhere magical, and has dastardly villains setting out to thwart True Love.   
Only....this times the villains aren't so much as evil, but misunderstood. They are also not human, being an immortal, lesser breed of Demons, who settle more for causing trouble rather than painful deaths, and spewing forth destruction with every step they take.   
They were also...rather young as Demons go, being only about two hundred fifty years old. In other words...they were teenagers! And like all teenagers, they got bored very easily. Even worse, this precocious pair were brother and sister--extremely competitive twin siblings. They were always looking to best one another in some sort of contest, wagering nothing but their pride. So far, for the last one hundred years they were in a dead heat tie, never one pulling ahead of the other by more than a few wins. It was getting frustrating, not to mention the fact they were running out of things to bet on!   
It had began to look like the great games of the infamous Demon Twins, Pugim and Sakkira had finally come to an end. But then something happened...It was a day like any other in their home realm, purple sun set high in the blood red sky, black clouds looming near, intent on unleashing a rainbow color storm of pixie dust. The younger brother was crouched by a yellow lake, intently gazing into it's reflective surface.  
"Pugim!" shouted Sakkira as she teleported in next to her brother. Smirking slightly, she watched as he windmilled his arms, desperate to keep from pitching head first into the golden waters.  
"Don't sneak up on me!" Pugim hissed, leaning back on his heels. He glared at his sister, she who was older by a mere five minutes, a feminine mirror of his own rugged good looks. If you considered blazing bright red skin, two tiny gold horns, and shortly cropped black hair good looking!  
"What are you up to Puggy?" Sakkira asked, using the pet name her brother absolutely hated. Unlike his hair, hers was long, a shimmering beetle black river of hair that trailed down all the way to the soles of her feet. And unlike those unfortunate beings not graced with magic, she kept her hair from touching the dirty ground, by constantly floating a few inches into the air.   
"Don't call me that!" Pugim snapped, turning to gaze back into the river. He concentrated, and an image appeared. It had several ladies--beautiful by human standards standing on a stage, clad only in tiny little bikinis. They were crying, pretending to be happy for the one getting a tiny crown placed on her head. Sakkira, like all demons, was mesmerized by this newest human discovery. "What are they doing?"   
"It's called a beauty contest." Pugim explained, not tearing his eyes away from the screen. "The humans fight to be named the most aesthetically pleasing of all."  
"A beauty contest eh..." Sakkira said musingly. "Sounds interesting!"   
"It is!" Pugim grinned, always liking seeing pretty humans scantily clad.   
"No Pugim, it sounds REAL interesting." Sakkira said, leaning in closer.  
"How interesting?" He asked, turning, and his horns rubbed against her collar.  
"As in betting interesting." She said smiling, fingers caressing his face.   
"Are you proposing a beauty contest sister dear?"  
"Most definitely brother dear."   
"Then I accept." Pugim got to his feet, taking hold of her hand. "What are the terms?"  
"Easy enough." Sakkira said, sweeping back her hair, which also doubled as cloak to cover her nudity. "Whichever one of us is the more beautiful is the winner." The demoness was sure she would win. After all, weren't the other demons always telling her how pretty she was?  
"Hold on Sakkira!" protested Pugim. "That's not fair!"  
"You're only objecting cause you know it's an easy win for me." She said snobbishly.  
"HA! You forget, we're twins. We're equally beautiful." He told her.  
"But I am just slightly more attractive." Sakkira insisted.  
"Only to that near sighted fool who calls himself our grandpa!" Pugim retorted. "I am the more attractive one, and thereby I should be the winner!"  
Sakkira pursed her lips, displeased with how this conversation was going. "I think...for once we will have to involve others in our game of chance. Surely the other Demons will make fit judges."  
"No." Pugim said, for once putting his foot down. "This will not be a fair contest. Everyone knows you cannot truly say a demon is beautiful, because a demon can change his or her form. Naturally most demons make sure to take on appearances that are pleasing to the eye, some even forget what their original form looks like. Have you forgotten sister dear?" He suddenly turned orange, with white hair, and yellow polka dotes covering his skin. His sister immediately mirrored him, the color scheme making her appear almost ugly.  
"You know I hate when you do that." She snapped, returning to her preferred color scheme of red and black. Three seconds later, and Pugim was back to *normal* as well. "Since we're twins I HAVE to look just like you." She crossed her arms over her ample bosom. "It doesn't mean I have to like it." Pugim just smirked at her, causing Sakkira's scowl to deepen. "Enough about that! How do you suggest we go about holding our beauty contest?"  
"Your idea of involving others has it's merits. Why not involve the humans in the game....." suggested Pugim.  
"What?! Mortals?" Sakkira was appalled. "They would never make good judges of demonic beauty!"  
"Sister dearest, you didn't let me finish." A grin crossed his face as Pugim explained. Sakkira listened reluctantly at first, but then she also began smiling.   
*********************************************************************  
The two demons gave themselves twelve hours to find the most beautiful mortal they could. Then they would meet back with their entrants, and the contest would begin in earnest. Pugim teleported into one of the lower plains of existence, the one most mortals seemed to live on.   
The young demon had no idea where to look, but that was what magic was for! Chanting the incantation for a locator spell, several shining white orbs began circling his head, each trying to capture his attention. He chose one at random, and began to follow it. It brought him to a small cluster of dark planets, one of which was land of the Amazons. Unbeknownst to Pugim, it was a part of the galaxy that still remained uncharted. It was home to a warrior queen, one rumored to have some Drule Blood running through her veins.  
Intangible like a ghost, Pugim slipped through the castle walls, passing by women of all descriptions and species, some pretty, some ugly. But they were not the ones who the orb called out to. No...the one it was searching for, was a bored looking woman, with very pale blue skin, sitting on a throne. Her legs were crossed, her very short skirt showing off a generous amount of thigh. Pugim drew closer, trailing a finger across her leg, smirking as the queen shivered, sensing his presence, but not knowing what it was that set her flesh to goose pimples.  
He perched on the arm rest of her throne, examining her face. She was very pretty, high cheekbones, thin lips colored with a dark purple lipstick, gold eyes slitted like a demon's--or perhaps a cat. She had elfin shaped ears, gold hoops dangling from them, and shocking pink hair pulled back into a braid. _~Yes.~_ thought Pugim. _~Very beautiful. But she misses a certain quality...she will not do.~_  
And with one last look at her legs. Pugim teleported away, intent on searching out a new candidate. This time he was brought to a fertile green planet, several galaxies away. The orb zeroed in to a castle, and the demon passed through the rooms, keeping an eye out for mischief. A maid putting too much bleach in and ruining a dress...a pepper falling into a cake mixture, forcing the cook to start all over...someone stepping on a dog's tail, and getting bit on the butt---all was his work.   
The chortling demon was in a very good mood when he finally stumbled upon the next candidate. It was a beautiful red head, dressed in a two piece outfit of black silk, her smooth stomach revealed in the midriff baring top. She had full, pouty lips, and eyes that were orange, with a little bit of black in the iris. A crown with a cobra in the center sat upon her head, revealing she was obviously of royal descent. However, she too was not suitable, sitting in her bedroom window, eyes filled with extreme sorrow. A sad beauty would not do for Pugim's purpose, and he was off again.  
This time he landed on a planet that was blue and white. Unsurprisingly, the orb led him to a castle. _~It seems lovely flowers flourish in castle settings.~ _He flew about, upturning trays, and flipping up skirts, allowing guards to catch sight of pretty handmaiden's panties. He found his latest contestant in the heart of the castle, dressed in a drab blue gown, with puffy sleeves. She had long blonde hair, with a small braid going over the center of her head like a headband, the rest trailing down her back. Her eyes were a deep blue, sparkling with mirth, as she sipped at a beverage.  
Pugim frowned. This woman was beautiful, but she still lacked something! About to leave, he was startled when the last of his orbs activated itself, flying over to a just opening door. Another blonde entered, her hair more golden than the other's dirty blonde, done up in an ornate bun, a small tiara over her forehead. Pugim took note of her attire, an odd pink jumpsuit that clung to her figure, showing off her curves. But it was when she threw back her head and laughed over something the other blonde said, that the demon saw just how attractive she really was. The blonde put her whole heart and soul into expressing herself, her light blue eyes sparkling, her lips spreading in a smile, flashing shiny white teeth. Pugim found himself just smiling because she was happy, and he realized this was the one!   
Chanting another spell, a mist over took the castle, seeping through windows and under door cracks. All who inhaled it, immediately sank into a deep sleep, including the two blondes. It was then Pugim claimed his prize, gathering the lovely human into his arms. _~I'd like to see Sakkira top this!~ _He thought triumphantly, teleporting back into his home dimension.  
*******************************************************************  
Sakkira was off in the mortal realm as well, but she wasn't spending near as much magic as Pugim had in her search. For the lovely demoness already knew who her unbeatable contestant would be. He had caught her eyes a few years ago, back when an absolutely grotesque looking witch had summoned her to do her bidding. She had been caught in a pentagram, and forced to oblige. However the witch hadn't done her research thoroughly, not bothering to learn exactly what sort of demon Sakkira was.   
In other words, the witch got shafted. For Sakkira could not do true evil, and everything she was ordered to do, backfired in comical ways. If the witch asked for a monster that could inspire great emotion in it's opponents, Sakkira ended up making a fluffy pink poodle--albeit a giant poodle. And it did make the Voltron Force feel something--laughter. Or when the witch had asked for a king--his name might have been Zarkon---to feel the way the witch--Hagger---had felt about him, that wish had also been granted. Only Zarkon did feel the love Hagger felt....for himself! The king suddenly became in love with his reflection, bringing narcissism into a whole new realm of self loving!   
All attempts had similar disastrous results, and finally the witch had been forced to release her. In fact she had been eager, hurling vile epitaphs at the demoness. Sakkira was only to glad to get out there, not wanting to put up with any more verbal abuse. But the one ray of deep purple sunshine had been the few glimpses of a handsome man. His name was Lotor, she was sure of it! With azure blue skin, long white hair, and gleaming gold cat's eyes. Sakkira thought that was as close to perfection as a mortal could become. Lotor would surely win the contest!  
And so she zipped over to Doom, never realizing how differently time passed in the two realms. The demoness was lucky, only a short amount of time had passed, the prince was still young, and possibly even more gorgeous! She squealed with glee, hands clasped together, as she floated behind him, eyes glued to his back. _~hmmm~_ She grinned, reaching out to goose his rear. _~Now that is one tight package!~ _  
Lotor yelped, feeling fingers on his left cheek, squeezing. He turned, a scowl on his face. "Who dares?!" He demanded, seeing no one in the room. "Show yourself!" Peals of laughter was his answer, and slowly a pretty, red skinned, NAKED female appeared before him. "A ghost?!" Lotor cried, wondering if he should go for his sword. Could lazon even pierce a spook's insubstantial skin?  
"Close but no cigar, my handsome one!" Sakkira grinned, her hair snapping forward to wind about both wrists, immobilizing him.  
"What do you want?!" Lotor demanded, eyes narrowed in a glare.   
"Just a few minutes of your time..." Eyes glittering, hypnotic, the hair pulled him closer, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs going about his waist. "You're awfully forward..." He managed to mutter before she had shoved her mouth onto his. He tried to struggle, but already he was going limp, slipping into unconscious. She giggled, holding him up with her hair.  
Having caught her man, Sakkira teleported both of them to the meeting place, arriving a few hours before her brother did. "You were always a slow poke." She said accusingly, Lotor's head in her lap. "Perhaps I should have bet on who would finish first."  
"You would have won that bet sister dear, but I am confident I will win the beauty contest." Pugim said, approaching with a blonde in his arms. Stroking Lotor's hair, the demoness cocked her head to one side, critically staring at the small female. She grudgingly admitted to herself that the little human was indeed lovely. _~But~ _She thought slyly. _~Not enough to beat MY human!~_  
Pugim was looking at Lotor, admiring his muscles, liking the color combination of his hair and skin. _~Sakkira did pick a fine specimen of beauty. Of course...~ _He hastily added. _~I will not tell her that.~ _  
"So now what? Do you admit defeat?" demanded Sakkira.  
"What? Of course not! MY human is better!" snapped Pugim.  
"No MINE is!" insisted Sakkira. "UUUUH! This is useless!" She shook her head, hair flying about like a black storm cloud. "You will never admit I am the victor!"  
"Because victory is rightfully mine." retorted Pugim. "Something you will also refuse to acknowledge."  
"So now what do we do?" cried Sakkira plaintively. "We can't end a contest with a tie!"  
"We won't have too." grinned Pugim, and he stepped closer to explain. Quickly Sakkira's frown's were replaced with smiles, and she giggled. "Oh Pugim! That is positively naughty!"  
"I know!" smirked Pugim.  
************************************************************************************************  
Dreaming, that's what he was doing. Frolicking with Allura in his bed room, tumbling about the huge bed, bed sheets tangling about their naked forms. Reaching the pinnacle of bliss over and over, when suddenly...she changed! No longer the blue eyed, blonde haired temptress, but a black haired, red devil girl, cackling at him, her mouth open wide with a leer. "NO!!"   
With a gasp, Lotor suddenly sat up, completely wide awake. He blinked, finding himself surrounded in darkness. "That's strange..." He murmured. "With my refined eyesight, I should be able to see. Unless...there is a total absence of light."  
As if in answer to his words, a spotlight shone on him, causing him to cringe, placing his hands over his face. "Too bright!" He cried, his sensitive eyes needing time to adjust to the sudden change. In reply the light dimmed down a few kilowatts. Blinking rapidly, he cautiously lowered his hands, glancing about, seeing he was not in his room. "So it wasn't a dream...." he murmured, a frown on his face. "Damn it!" He cried, loud enough to wake the dead. "Have I been kidnapped again?!"   
Cursing his good looks that made him irresistible to women, he got out of bed, and suddenly noticed the absence of his clothing. It wasn't too big a deal, since he liked to sleep naked anyway. However, except for the bed, there seemed to be a lack of furniture. Which meant, and this was the disturbing part. He had no clothes to cover himself! Clearly he was captive of a very kinky, perverted princess!  
Muttering under his breath over how if she had just asked, he might have been happy to date her---provided she was nice looking and didn't try to force him into marriage---he began pacing the floor in front of the bed. The light stayed with him, constantly tracking his movements. "I suppose I better face the music..." Lotor said, sighing in resignation. Not many people had to hold an audience with strangers completely naked, but if anyone could make the attempt while remaining dignified, it would be Lotor!  
He walked, still peering about the room, hoping to discover the lost dresser. _~This room is bigger than I thought.~_ He said, clearly surprised as he continued to walk on without finding the far end of the wall. Suddenly he bumped into something, stubbing his toes. Cursing painfully, he hopped about on one foot, glaring at nothing. "Damn light! Why didn't you warn me that was there?!" It flickered as though threatening to go out. "I'm sorry!" He said quickly, and the light strengthened, this time shining down on what he had walked into.   
Lotor's breath caught in his throat, and he nearly choked from lack of air. For on the object--which was another bed--lay a young woman. And not just any woman. But his dream girl, Princess Allura. A very NAKED Allura!   
He just stood there gaping for a few moments, not being able to work his jaw close. Luckily for him there were no flies to buzz into that tempting mouth. Finally, finally he managed to regain his senses, and do a slow run of his eyes over her body. It was perfect, just as he always imagined! Well...okay...one breast--the right one---was slightly larger than the other, making her bosom lopsided, but other than that, she was like a statue given life!  
"Beautiful, just beautiful!" Lotor murmured, not being able to decide where to rest his eyes. Her almost perfect breasts, the golden tuft of hair between her legs, or her beautiful face. Her face is what she would have insisted he look at. But how often did he get the chance to see her naked. Except for his fantasies--NEVER!   
Even more tempting....when would he ever get another chance like this? To touch her, caress her bare body. He certainly hoped the answer would not prove to be never again! He went to kneel, and became aware of just how aroused he had become. Good Lord it felt like he had a solid gold bar between his legs! It would definitely be a while before he would be able to walk normally!   
Somehow managing to crouch down without his erection causing grievous injury, he knelt by her, still staring. Then almost reverent like, he reached out to caress her face. He was trying to get up the nerve to touch elsewhere, scared he would lose control, and not be able to stop. Just as he finally cupped her breasts in his large hands, a sudden lethargy fell over his body. "Oh no..." He murmured, eyelids drooping. "Life can't be that cruel..." But it was. He was out like a light, before he had even hit the floor.  
*********************************************************************************  
With a moan, Allura rolled over onto her side, shivering slightly. _~Who left the window open?~ _She wondered, a frown on her face._ ~I will have to have Nanny give a strict reprimand to whichever maid did it.~_ Odd....she didn't smell breakfast waiting for her. Nor did she feel the sun's rays shining onto her face.  
Never one to get up out of bed immediately, Allura made the supreme sacrifice of sitting up. She frowned, seeing it was pitch dark. _~Curious and curiouser.~_ She thought. What could have possibly made her wake up in the middle of the night. All was silent, no alarm ringing of another wearisome attack from Doom.   
And she hadn't been having a nightmare, so that couldn't explain why she was up at this time---whatever hour of the night it may be. "Maybe I need a late night snack..." Allura thought, swinging her legs out of bed. It was just then that the spotlight shined on her, and she screamed in horror. No wonder she was so cold! She was NAKED!!  
"EEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed again, reaching for a blanket, a pillow, anything! But there was nothing on the bed, besides the mattress. "EEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed again, realizing this wasn't her room, wasn't even her castle. She was alone, who knows how far away from home, and without a stitch of clothing on!   
"Someone will pay when the guys rescue me!" vowed Allura, and then blushed. What was she saying?! How could she let them rescue her, when she was in this disarrayed state? They would have to see her naked! This was a hundred, no a thousand times worse than the time she lost her bikini top, or the time she ran out clad only in a pink towel. How would she get over this mortification? She gasped, realizing something else. How would she face her captor? "I'm going to die of shame!" She wailed, plopping face down on the bed, giving the mattress a good soak with her tears.  
Allura had a good long cry before she was able to lift her head. Pink faced, and sniffling, the princess got up to explore her surroundings, too upset to notice how the light followed her around. In fact, her eyes were just beginning to blur over with more tears, when she suddenly tripped over something. She fell forward, sprawling on top of something---a person! And something hard was poking her in the thigh....  
She pushed herself up, just in time for the light to shine down on her and the stranger. Her pretty little mouth fell open in a perfect shaped o, as she stared at the man beneath her. She knew that angelic face, and it wasn't a saint slipped down from Heaven she straddled. For underneath that peaceful, and yes she could admit it, if only to herself, breathtakingly handsome face, was the devil himself. "LOTOR! You pervert!" She shouted, and then yelped, hoping he would not wake up. "Ooooooooh!" She repeated more softly. "I should have known! You better give me back my clothes, or else!"   
She suddenly became aware of the fact her skin was not pressed against his clothed chest, but his bare skin. "Oh no..." She murmured, wide eyed. "Please don't be naked...please, please don't be naked..." She peeked down, and saw indeed, the unobstructed view of his pecs. "EEEEEE!" She cried, pulling away from him as though her skin was on fire. "Then what was that on my leg....." She had a pretty good idea, but did she dare take a peek? Well what would you do, if presented with the rare sight of a naked Prince of Doom? Damn right, Allura took a look at him! And not just a quick little glance, but a nice long one that went on for several minutes!  
Her eyes fastened on his very prominent erection, the first time she had ever seen any male in such a state. _~Are they all big like that?~_ She wondered, half fearfully, but also fascinated. _~It's blue like him...and his natural hair color is white! Romelle owes me twenty pieces of silver! I knew no one would dye their hair that color!~ _She somehow managed to look away from his very exciting bottom, to glance at his face. And now was her chance to look at it all she wanted, without him catching her!   
_~WHAT AM I THINKING?!~ _She cried to herself. _~Stop admiring the scenery Allura, you have to find a way out of here! And Lotor will be no help.~ _She glared at him._ ~Especially once he wakes up! He'll be all over you~_ Oddly enough, she found that idea rather appealing, and she did a full body blush, ashamed to find herself wanting to be ravished by her enemy.   
Trying to regain hold of her prim and proper mental image of how a princess should behave, the first impulse the *in control* Allura had, was to slam her dainty foot into Lotor's stomach. It might not solve anything, but it would help her work off the anger she felt over Lotor putting her into this situation. But then rationality kicked in. If Lotor was behind this, they certainly wouldn't be sleeping in separate beds! At least, not so long as they were in the same room. Especially if they were naked, and in the same room!  
"Hmph...so I guess you're innocent this time..." She grudgingly admitted. "But I still won't trust you....not until we both get some clothes on!" Instead of replying, Lotor murmured incoherently and rolled onto his side. Allura winced, wondering how he could do that without injuring himself. Then her eyes fell on his now revealed blue buttocks. _~Cute and just as soft as a baby's bottom~ _she discovered, upon being brave enough to caress it with her palm. Suddenly she felt unnaturally tired, as though she hadn't slept in days. _~No!~_ She wildly protested. _~Musn't go to sleep.....~_ And then she collapsed onto the floor.   
"Well?" demanded Pujim, appearing besides the unconscious pair. "Do you agree? My human is more beautiful."   
"How did you come up with that outcome?" demanded Sakkira, hands on her hips. "She was clearly affected by my human!"  
"But your male was obviously more aroused by my female." Pujim smirked. "His body can attest to that."  
"Hmph!" Sakira crossed her arms, turning her back to Pujim. "Fine. He did feel more for her, than she did for him. Though she cleary felt something that went beyond mere fascination!"  
"The spark was there, true." nodded Pujim. "She clearly does have feelings of love for him."  
"What know you of love?" scoffed Sakkira.  
"Clearly more than you, sister dear." retorted Pujim. "In fact....I am willing to make another bet."  
"What kind?" asked Sakkira, arching an eyebrow.  
He grinned. "I think we can still have great sport with these two. How about we bet on whether they marry or not?"  
"Hmm....interesting...." She frowned. "Very well...since you suggested, I take it you are determined to see them married?" Pujim nodded. "Then I will bet they never get together, and spend their lives miserable and alone!"   
"It's a deal!" Pujim said, holding out his hand to his sister. She took it, shaking firmly. "And brother..." She looked at him suspiciously. "No interference from either of us?"  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Pujim smiled, crossing his fingers behind his back.  
***************************************************************************************************  
To be continued/concluded.....  
And yes....Michie started this at 7 in the morning, with NO sleep under her hat. Insomnia! The real muse of deranged fanfics all over the Internet!  



	2. Possessed!!

  
I think you all know by now I do not own Voltron. No, Lotor, Allura, and in my opinion, the less important characters--i.e. the Voltron Force all belong to World Event Productions. If *I* had the rights to the show, I would toss out the shonen mecha angle, get rid of Keith and co., and turn this into a shoujo romance between Lotor and Allura. Until that happens, I'll just have to settle with writing insane little tales that no one else besides Lotor fans want to read. ^_-  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
When Allura woke up, she was immensely relieved to see she was no longer in that strange place. No, she was home, snug as a bug in a rug, her blankets tucked up to her chins. _~Thank goodness!~ _She thought, a small smile on her face. _~It was just a dream!~ _And what a dream it had been!What had possessed her to dream about Lotor, naked, his naughty bits uncensored. Hell, what was her mind doing, thrusting her into a situation where she was also naked, and trapped in a room with a very aroused Prince of Doom?!  
_~I must be reading too many of those adult fanfictions Romelle keeps sending me.~_ Allura grinned, thinking of the fit Nanny would throw if she knew her cousin was *corrupting* her via the Internet. "Wait..." Allura murmured, mouth pursed into a thin line. "Romelle...that's right!" She gasped, sitting up, the blanket falling down around her waist. "I'm supposed to be on Pollux visiting her!"   
Her flesh goose-pimpled in protest over losing a warm blanket, and she nervously glanced down. A scream issued from Allura's mouth as she saw she was STILL naked. "Oh no! It WASN'T a dream!"  
Just then, her Nanny walked in, and upon seeing Allura, exposed from the chest up, began shrieking her head off. Which caused Allura to start screaming even louder in panic. "Oh my baby, just look at you!" cried a horrified Nanny. The chubby woman was one of the prudish, who believed the only time a person should be naked is when they were in a bathtub.   
"What's going on?!" A male voice shouted, footsteps hurrying towards Allura's room.  
Allura scream again, and dove under the covers, just avoiding having Keith and Lance see her breasts. "Is it Lotor?" demanded a striped pajama clad Keith, wildly waving his blaster around. "He won't get the princess this time, since she's on shore leave!"   
"Um...think again mien capitan..." Lance said, staring at the human shaped lump under the covers.  
"LOTOR!!" shouted Keith, and charged the bed.  
"NOOOOOO!" screamed Nanny, and charged after the young captain, tackling him to the floor right before the bed. She couldn't let these two men see her baby naked!  
"Nanny, what are you doing?!" protested Keith, struggling to get free from under the woman's bulk. "I have to get Lotor!"  
"It's not Lotor!" She snarled, red faced. "It's the princess!"  
"What?" Keith looked confused.  
"I knew it." Lance said, wondering what the big fuss was about. "You're back early Allura."  
"Allura?! Why didn't you tell us you were back from Pollux!" demanded Keith.  
"Uh...it was a sudden, unexpected return." Allura said, still staying under her blankets. _~VERY unexpected!~_  
***********************************************************  
Our mischievous pair of demons had also returned the Prince to his bed, though alas his morning didn't start off near as exciting as Allura's had!   
Lotor was slow to wake, a happy, love sick grin on his face. For he had, had the MOST wonderful dream! Sure he had seen Allura naked a thousand times before in his mind, but this time it felt REAL! He could swear he had felt the heat her body generated, felt the curve of her breasts fit perfectly in his hands.  
He turned onto his side, burying his face in his pillow, extremely reluctant to get up. Until he had Allura by his side, he would be content to spend his days in dreamland. At least there he had her love, even if it was all pretend.  
A slave girl entered his room, clearly surprised to see him there. "My Lord, you're back!"  
Annoyed, he cocked open his eyes, glaring at her for speaking, for interrupting his *sleep*. "What are you talking about? How can I be back if I haven't gone anywhere!"   
"But your highness..." The slave frowned. "I was sure your bed was empty last night."  
"You were mistaken." He replied, and slid out of bed. The slave blushed, but did not turn away, used to her young Lord parading about his room in the nude. Marching towards his bathroom, Lotor couldn't help but think wistfully, ~_If only last night really had happened. Of course...~_ His familiar smirk was on his face. _~If it had been real, I would have seen to ensuring the situation progressed far beyond mere looking!~ _  
The prince stepped into a shower, blasting himself with cold water. Even after standing there for a few minutes, water that was almost like ice, wasn't enough to completely cool down his furious passion. Muttering about how unfair it was that Allura tormented him so even while asleep, he began to lather himself up, unaware he was being watched. And this time it wasn't by a slave girl!   
The demon Pujim sat on the toilet---lid down of course---head propped up on one chin as he studied the Prince of Doom. It was clearly with this young man, that the first moves would have to be made with. From the mixed signals the demon got off of the princess, it was clear the girl was too confused, too shy to ever make her feelings known. It would take plenty of encouragement on her suitor's part to get her to open up. Allura was a bit frigid when it came to romance, but Pugim was sure Lotor could work past that. With the demon's help of course!  
So now what the little trickster considered the most pressing problem was coming up with a solution to get these two lovebirds together, face to face. They were separated by great distance, and unlike a demon, couldn't teleport back and forth. Clearly, Pujim did not know much about the world outside of the demon plain. For if he did, he would realize setting up another meeting between Lotor and Allura would not be a problem. It would be establishing an open line of communication that would be the tough nut to crack, since this troubled pair seemed to repeat the same scenarios over and over again. Mainly Lotor chased her around the room, and Allura screamed protests she only half heartedly agreed with it.  
Lotor's hand reached out of the shower, blindly groping about for a towel. Pujim helpfully put one in reach, eager for the prince to get on with his day. Emerging from the shower, dripping wet, and rubbing a towel through his hair, Lotor paused before the mirror, flexing his muscles. _~Humans are sooooooo strange.~_ thought Pujim. Towel hooked around his neck, Lotor walked out of the bathroom, the slave already having laid his clothes out for the day.  
Lotor groaned at the sight of his all too familiar uniform, wishing he could wear something else. But no, he had to meet with his men, and go over plans for the next attack on Arus. He perked up at the thought of seeing Allura again, the dream still heavy on his mind. Pujim stared, wondering what had Lotor so worked up._ ~I wish I could read his mind!~ _It would prove an education, because some of Lotor's thoughts about the Princess of Arus could set even a demon to blushing!  
***********************************************************************************************  
Sakkira was floating about the demon realm, wondering where her brother had gone off to. She was still sore over losing the beauty contest, not being able to comprehend how Lotor could have lost. However, she looked forward to the outcome the marriage contest. She was sure Lotor and Allura would never marry, thus ensuring her an easy victory. But her mind couldn't be put completely to ease....not until she located her brother.  
_ ~He couldn't be interfering, could he?~ _Sakkira frowned. _~Not after he promised!~_ But...she knew that's exactly what she would do in his position. Especially with the time limit they had set, ticking away. The young demon twins may be immortal, but they were also impatient. They had short attention spans, and even the all too brief lives of mortals was too long a time for them to wait upon.   
_~I better get down there, and make sure he doesn't break his word to me. Not to mention run interference for the princess.~ _Sakkira smirked.   
******************************************************************************************  
The rest of the day was pretty boring, by human AND demon standards. Pujim might have enjoyed himself more if he had realized just how much trouble this thing called war could make for those involved. As it was, it was just a bunch of meaningless chatter, everyone frowning, and shouting at each other. Arguing over where little figurines should stand on a picture that covered an entire table. Everyone left disappointed, and Lotor slumped into a chair, propping his feet up on the table, not caring if he scuffed the map.  
"Oh Allura..." Lotor murmured, the name immediately catching Pujim's attention. "Things would be so much simpler if we didn't have to fight each other."   
"What nonsense are you talking about now, Lotor?!" A gruff, angry voice demanded, a tall shadowy figure appearing in the doorway.  
"Father!" Lotor gasped, immediately pulling his feet off the table. "What are you doing here?"  
"Call it a surprise inspection." The King of Doom replied, striding forward. "I'm here to see what inane plot for Arus you've come up with this time." He reached the table, a frown on his lips, as he stared at the maps. Little wooden statues of the lions and Doom's ship covered the field of Arus, the Castle of Lions between the two.   
"As you can see father, this plan cannot fail." Lotor hurried towards Zarkon's side, eager for approval.  
"That's what you say about every plan." Zarkon grumbled. "And yet, I don't see any slaves from Arus toiling in the pits." His eyes fell on the toy Blue Lion, which had been cordoned off, away from the other lions AND the robeast. "And here is the reason why." His hand swooped down, catching the lion in his clawed grip. "The princess."  
"Yes, the princess..." Lotor repeated softly. "If we could capture her...."  
"That's always been your mistake son." interrupted Zarkon. "We shouldn't waste time and effort in trying to catch that recalcitrant cow. Not when a few accurately aimed missiles can easily accomplish our goal, and with a hell lot less muss and fuss. Of course..." He slyly looked at Lotor. "You're too much of a chicken to hurt a woman."  
"She's not just any woman!" cried Lotor. "She's the one I lo---...." He managed to catch himself just in time from saying the words he knew his father would punish him for.  
"You what?" demanded Zarkon, eyes narrowing. "The one you love?"  
"Ah....of course not father..." Lotor lied smoothly. "You taught me there is no such emotion. That love is merely a trap for the weak-minded. I am just....looking forward to breaking her in...stripping her of all her inhibitions...."  
"Hmph. That prissy pure hearted princess won't put on that good a show." Zarkon smirked. "I say, blow her out of the sky, and save everyone a lot of grief."  
_~Blow her out of the sky?!~_ A horrified Pugim thought, glaring at the evil King. The young demon was quick to catch on that this was not the proper way to court a woman. _~No wonder Lotor is getting nowhere with the princess, if he's taking advice from you!~_  
"Well Lotor..." Zarkon asked, still staring intently at his son, not failing to notice the stubborn set of the prince's jaw.   
"I will...." Lotor swallowed nervously. "Think about it father."  
_~NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~ _wailed Pugim, wanting to slap the prince.   
"Heh. See that you do." Zarkon slammed the figurine down onto the table, right dab smack before the robeast. With a pat on Lotor's back, the King walked away from the table. "And Lotor..." Zarkon said, pausing in the doorway.  
"Yes?" asked the prince.   
"Try not to disappoint me this time." Zarkon erupted into a fit of laughter, his cackles echoing long after he was gone from the conference room.  
"Bastard!" muttered Lotor, taking hold of Blue Lion. He once again set it back to it's previous place on the map, the area out of the line of fire. "As if I would ever hurt Allura, just because YOU wanted me too."  
_~Well that is a relief.~_ thought Pugim, perching on the table. _~Lotor, you were beginning to worry me. And I NEVER worry!~_ His gold eyes tracked the prince, as Lotor began pacing back and forth, muttering plans under his breath.   
"Maybe if we set off energy disrupters bombs all around the castle, they won't even be able to activate the lions...NO!" scoffed Lotor. "Already tried that once with a robeast...Keith came out, and knocked out it's antennae, giving back the castle it's power...How about we...."  
_~What you should do, is skip all this fighting, and go straight to the loving.~ _Pugim said, moving Lotor's one man fighter jet next to Allura's lion. _~That's what women REALLY like.~_  
"Maybe if I tell her I have Romelle hostage...then she'd agree to meet with me..." mused Lotor. "Course, I'd have to make a detour to get hold of the annoying blonde...."  
_~No! No, no, no!~ _cried Pugim. _~Trying to make her jealous by spending time with another woman is too time consuming. Think of something simpler.~ _  
"Or how about a tentacle robeast." Lotor said. "All those arms, they could easily wrap about all the other lions...Immobilize them all....slowly rip them apart---all but Allura of course."  
_ ~Okay, well it's obvious you've worked long and hard to portray that tried and true message to Allura. That guys only pick on the girls they really like. But enough of these plans, where all you do is engage in battle with her protectors. How about a nice courtship eh? Leave the warships at home, show up with some flowers, and go on a date.~_  
"That's it!" Lotor cried, and Pugim smiled, even though he knew Lotor couldn't have possibly heard him. "I'll kidnap that overbearing Nanny of hers. Personally, I would think Allura would be glad to be rid of her strict watch dog, but hey." He shrugged. "If it gets her to meet with me, so we can discuss our future...."  
Pugim sighed, watching as Lotor hunched over a sheaf of papers, pen moving at a frenetic pace, as he began plotting out just how the forces of Doom would get their hands on the woman merely known as Nanny. _~This is beginning to look like a hopeless situation.~ _The demon frowned. _~I definitely gotta get my hands dirty if I want to win that bet. Do something that could definitely be construed as cheating...~_  
*******************************************************************  
Normally, on this plain of existence, humans couldn't actually see demons, let alone talk to them. It took a lot of magic and rituals to force one to materialize, and even more blood and tears to get one to obey you. However, there was the matter of what the demons could do. Stray thoughts you mistook for your conscience speaking, the impulses to do something you know you shouldn't...sometimes it was the whispers of demons getting through. For the most part, they didn't like to expend their energy, not caring all that much if you heard them or not.  
But...if by chance you got a demon on your good side---or bad, as the case may warrant---they were sometimes willing to break the rules. Use up some of that precious energy they hoarded---for mischief and revenge. Luckily for Prince Lotor, the demon Pugim was actually going to do something beneficial for both of them....a body possession. And since Lotor was a man with an exceptionally strong will, the demon had to wait until his mind was at it's most unguarded. When he was sleeping...  
_~Finally~_ thought Pugim, more than a tad impatiently._ ~I thought he was never gonna go to bed!~ _Once the prince had finished with the plans, he had taken to cavorting about in his harem. There had been plenty of sex and booze, before the young prince had stumbled into his bedroom. _~At least the booze should make my job easier.~ _He thought, hovering above the sleeping prince.  
Scrunching up his face in distaste, the demon took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the plunge. He lay down flat on his back, on top of Lotor. Frozen for an instant, and then he sank through the prince's body, becoming one with Lotor's. _~I hate doing this.~_ Pugim thought, forcing Lotor's body to sit up. _~Mortals are so limited in capabilities.~_  
If anyone was watching, they would have seen the prince get up, tilting from side to side as he paced his bedroom floor. In other words, they would have assumed he was drunk---again---and not been concerned in the slightest. _~Got to get you dressed....mortals tend to overreact to nudity.~_ Lotor was marched over to his closest, and the demon began rifling through his clothes. His battle uniform. _~NO!~_ His red court toga. _~NO! Too much like Zarkon!~_ His swim trunks. _~Technically clothing but....No!~_ And finally...a light gray, freshly pressed suit. _~Yes!~ _  
A Pujim controlled Lotor was quickly dressed in the suit, the demon taking time out to preen in front of a mirror. He slicked back Lotor's hair, tying it back with a ribbon, and slapped on some aftershave. _~What else...~_ The demon pulled open the dresser drawers, finding the keys to Lotor's ship, and a box of chocolates. With the items in his hands, the duo exited the bedroom, passing through the harem, all the girls having long since gone to bed. Pujim stopped only long enough to have Lotor pick up a vase of flowers from a table in the harem.  
They managed to get to the hanger without incident. Only one guard had dared to stop the prince, and demand to know where he was going. Pujim had snarled at him to mind his own damn business, taking a menacingly step forward, and the guard had backed down. When compared to his life, what did it matter what the young prince was up to?  
As for Lotor, at one point he had started to stir, blinking sleepily, as he found himself inside his fighter jet. "Wha...."   
"Go back to sleep Lotor..." Pujim advised. "You're merely...dreaming...."  
"Oh..." Lotor breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I was sleepwalking..." He was sinking into slumber before he had even finished his sentence. With a shake of his head, Pujim began activating the ship, turning on the engines, and reading power lay outs. By the time the prince would really wake up, they should already be on Arus....  
*************************************************************  
Okay, I know...boring chapter....call this filler before the main event. Lotor and Allura, round two. ^_-  
  



	3. Sweet Dreams

  
  
  
Consciousness was forcing itself onto Lotor, telling him what he already knew--it was time to get up. It didn't mean he had to listen to it, and with an angry snort, he rolled onto his side, fingers reaching for a pillow. Instead he felt something poking into his stomach, a hard plastic material, and when he turned back on his left, that side too had the strange object jabbing against his body. In fact, now that he was aware of it, his whole bed was decidedly uncomfortable. The mattress was not his usual goose down, but coarse velvety material that couldn't mask the lumpiness of this new resting place. Nor was it the same width or length of his normal bed, instead forcing his legs to bend, his body just fitting snugly inside the two pieces of plastic.  
With a sigh, he snapped open his eyes, and saw for himself where he was. Not in his room, not on a couch in his harem, or in a hotel room. And most definitely not on a cot in the dungeon, which was an all too possible scenario since his father had recently taken to using such measures to punish him--be it because of his failures on Arus, drunken displays in public, or even just because Zarkon was in a bad mood.  
Where the handsome Prince of Doom found himself now, was inside the cramp cockpit of his one man fighter jet. Which explained the plastic arm rests, and the uncomfortable chair. After nearly crashing into a moon one night when he had fallen asleep at the wheel, he had undertaken to foreseeing his ride be made into a most unpleasant napping spot. And for the most part it had worked, the skies of Arus and her moons being safe from Lotor's sometimes erratic driving habits.   
However, there was a new puzzle to be solved. How had he ended up on Arus, when he didn't even recall leaving his planet in the last few days? He knew it was Arus, he would never be able to mistake this place for anywhere else. No the sky, just now lightening into predawn colors, the beautiful landscape, or the gleaming white towers of the Castle of Lions were instantaneously recognizable to him.  
"What am I doing on Arus without my fleet?" Lotor wondered out loud. "Without a robeast?" A gasp emerged from his lips as he realized he wasn't wearing his swordbelt. "Without my sword?!" He sat up, a bit frantically sweeping chocolates and roses off the console, fingers fiddling with buttons and switches. "Come on...come on..." He muttered, adjusting the frequency for a long distance broadcast to Doom. He got nothing but static in return.  
"Damn..." Lotor muttered. "No clues to be had that way..." He frowned, considering his next option. "I'm probably going to get screamed at by my father, no matter what I do. Worse case scenario, I return to Doom, discovering I left right before a planned attack---oh how the old man will love THAT...best...I partied a little too hard, and went out on a drunken bender...." He sighed. "I guess I better just go home, and prepare to face the music..."  
But his hands didn't move towards the ignition, the prince turning to give the castle a longing look. He knew it would be foolish to try and see Allura, especially in her home, when the Voltron Force didn't have his minions to keep them occupied.   
_ ~But it would be a shame to have come all this way and not get a glimpse of that beauty.~_ Lotor found himself nodding, agreeing with what he thought was HIS thought. It was actually the demon Pujim, trying to give subtle hints to the prince on what should be his next course of action.  
"Allura...how I long to see thee..." Lotor grinned. "Especially after that last dream!"  
_ ~That's it!~_ thought Pujim excitedly. _~THIS too is a dream.~_  
"It is?" Lotor said, surprised.   
_~Yes.~_ Pujim purred seductively. _~One of those extra nice dreams you are so prone to having.~_  
"You mean...one of THOSE dreams?" Lotor asked eagerly.   
_~Yes, one of those steamy dreams about meeting with an all too willing princess.....~ _He trailed off, letting Lotor fill in the blanks._  
_"Well then hot damn! What am I doing just sitting here?!" This time there was no hesitation as Lotor turned on his ship, enabling his cloaking device at the same time. Pujim was ready to turn cartwheels, so ecstatic was he, that Lotor appeared to not only be able to hear him, but seemed to be agreeing with him. Apparently it was the result of his earlier possession, or maybe the young prince had not yet woken up enough, either way could allow some form of communication to be made.  
*****************************************************************************************  
A bored Sakkira was floating about the castle, regretting her decision to have come to Arus. _~This place is dullsville!~ _She announced. _~Nothing interesting EVER happens here!~ _The demoness couldn't believe just how boring life at the Castle of Lions was. Or that it could mainly be the fault of one woman--an overweight, over bearing, woman with a thick Swedish accent and zero tolerance for childish antics. A human woman that could pass for a demoness herself, whose named was uttered via frightened whispers, as all feared her rage.   
This place could have been fun, it was a veritable hotbed of sexual energy, many a crush was being nursed inside these very walls. The maids for the pilots---all four of them---the male servants for the maids, the Royal Advisor for the princess's strict care giver, and even Nanny had more than a passing interest in Coran. Even more delicious was a threesome not acted upon. The Red Lion pilot Lance had some intense feelings for the princess, while the pilot of Black Lion, Keith nightly dreamed of embracing a naked Lance. And most troubling of all was who the princess yearned for. She spent far together too much time on thinking of the blue skinned Prince of Doom. Clearly, Sakkira's chances at winning the bet would be endangered if the two were ever to come together!   
_ ~Not that there's any chance of that happening.~ _The pretty demoness thought smugly.  
********************************************************************************************  
The cloaked ship, invisible to the naked eye, pulled close to the castle's outer walls. So near in fact, one of the ship's wingtips grazed it, shooting up sparks, and grounding a permanent black scar into the cement. Normally Lotor was a much more careful driver, especially when it came to his beloved ship, but since this was a dream---or so he thought---he didn't much care about anything. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He did care about someone, even if right now she was only a figment of his sleeping mind.  
_~I'm going to see Allura!~ _He thought giddily, a big grin on his face. The only thing that could make this experience any better if it was real! His brow furrowed, as he thought he heard giggling, he shrugged it off. Who cared what he thought he heard, as long as he got to be with his princess!  
He did a slow circle of the castle, eyes intently scanning the windows, trying to locate which bedroom was hers. He found it without too much trouble, and was gratified to see the protective shielding was down. "I would say this was almost too easy..." Lotor murmured, popping the hood of his ship. "IF this wasn't a dream."   
_~Flowers.~_ whispered Pujim. _~Girls love flowers.~_  
Lotor stood up, making sure to tuck the bouquet under one arm, and carefully stepped out onto the sleek barrel of his ship's front. The ship dipped slightly, and Lotor paused, trying to adjust to the feeling of walking on something hovering in mid air. "Okay....easy does it...one foot after the other..." He eased his way down to the tip, getting closer to Allura's room.   
He went down to his knees, crouching slightly as he judged the distance to her balcony. It was only a short drop to it, and a more lethal drop if he missed it. But being this was only a dream to him, our dashing hero threw caution to the wind, and took a flying leap off his ship. The Gods were on his side, and he landed perfectly---on his feet no less, and smirked. It was then a simple matter of walking over to her glass door, and punching a hole in the glass.   
Allura heard the sound of breaking glass but was unconcerned, burrowing deeper under her blankets. Oh what a foolish princess she could be, ignoring tell tale signs of intruders--especially when you take into consideration how her planet was always being attacked. Keeping her eyes shut, she missed seeing a shadowy figure at her door, hand clearing away glass, carefully reaching inside the room, to unlock the door.   
The door was slid open, Lotor long being an expert at doing things without making a sound, slipped quietly into Allura's room. He crept toward the bed, forgotten flowers in one hand. Closer and closer he got, almost forgetting to breathe as he stared at the bed. It didn't take him even a full minute to cross from the balcony to her bed, but to Lotor it seemed an agonizing eternity.   
Eyes caught by the flash of gold hair peeking out from under sheets, the bouquet falling onto the bed, as his hands reached towards it. One hand gripping the blanket, he pulled it free of the princess, eyes eagerly taking in the sight of a sleeping Allura. She was perfect as always, his earthbound angel, but he found it strange that in his dream she would be wearing something so modest, so unrevealing! A nightgown that fell all the way down to her ankles, with long puffy sleeves, and a bodice that buttoned all the way up to her neck. It was a little childish for a woman of her years, but he looked forward to helping her out of it.   
He got one knee up on the bed, leaning over her to kiss her. It was then that the princess chose to open her eyes, her first sight of a new day being that of Prince Lotor hovering over her, lips pursed for a kiss. Blue eyes widened, and she inhaled deeply, preparing to let out a loud scream---more so because she was startled rather then frightened.  
"EEEE---mph!" She only got four e's out of a potentially sixteen lettered EEK!--before her mouth was covered with Lotor's! His lips slowly and sensually worked at hers, the mashings of mouths surprisingly pleasant, and far more enjoyable than one could ever hope to convey to someone who had never before been kissed. Allura hesitantly tried to imitate Lotor's technique, hoping he wouldn't think her clumsy with inexperience.  
She felt a twinge of disappointment when he pulled away, she sighing deeply, staring up at him with what she hoped was a coy expression. "Boy..." Lotor murmured huskily. "My dreams of late have gotten really intense....that almost felt real...."  
"Almost?" Allura frowned, confused. _~Wait...what is he saying...that this is some sort of dream? Like uh the other one..~ _She found herself blushing as she recalled the dream where there had been much nudity involved _~But hadn't the other one proven to be more than a flight of fancy?!~_ As she mulled over these thoughts, Lotor was already moving in to kiss her again, one hand on her waist. _~I never did find out how I went from going to sleep on Pollux to waking up on Arus...~_ She trembled slightly, trying to shove away thoughts of how nice Lotor's kisses were. _~What if this is some sort of spell? A trap by Hagger!~ _Her paranoia made her narrow her eyes at Lotor, and she slowly pulled back from his kisses. He didn't seem to notice, pushing forward, she having nowhere to retreat to with the mattress pressing in from under her, and Lotor from above._ ~I could wake up this time, and be on Doom!~_ One of his hands was at her throat, deftly unbuttoning her nightgown._ ~DOOM!~_ She thought again, and suddenly managed to push Lotor off of her!  
"Allura!" came his startled reply as he hit the floor with a thud.   
_~How did I managed that?!~_ Allura wondered, staring at her hands in surprise. _~I guess I don't know my own strength!~ _No, the Princess of Arus did not suddenly develop super powers. She had only managed to shift Lotor off, because the prince had not been expecting it--still thinking this was a dream, and add the fact that Allura had not been offering much--if any resistance to his ardent advances.  
"What did you do that for!" He sat up, his height being at just the right elevation to receive a slap from Allura. "Stay away from me you pervert!" She hissed, eyes angry.   
"Ow!" Lotor couldn't help exclaim. That hit from her had hurt! "What did you do that for?!"  
"You know why!" Allura raised her hand threateningly, ready to land another blow on him. "How could you do that!!"  
"Do what?!" He snapped, bemused. This dream of his was fast becoming a nightmare!  
"What?! WHAT?!" She flared, sitting up on her knees. "How could you kiss me like that!"  
"Well I'm sorry, but at the time you seemed to be enjoying it." Lotor retorted snidely.  
"OOOOOOOH!" Her hand came down again, slapping his cheek.  
"This can't be a dream." He muttered to himself, slowly standing up, Allura angrily glaring at him. "Those slaps sting too much."   
"I order you to leave my room this instance!" commanded Allura, in her best snooty princess voice.  
"Definitely not a dream." Lotor said, growing more and more upset over the looks Allura was shooting him.   
"Didn't you hear me?!" demanded Allura. "I said leave!"   
"Wait..." A crafty look was in his eyes. "If this is not a dream, then...." A slow smirk spread across his face. "I'm really here....I can really touch you..." He couldn't help it. His eyes took on a sheen of lust, and he leered at Allura. The look proved too much for Allura, and she let out a small squeak, and swayed, half swooning. He moved lightening fast, arms taking hold of her, she leaning against him, one ear pressed against his chest.  
_~Why his heart is beating as fast as mine.~_ Came her surprised thought. She also liked the feel of his arms around her, his holding of her was comforting, exciting, and **dangerous.** "Let me go!" She said, and started to struggle.  
"Fine, just as soon as we're married." grinned Lotor, only holding on tighter. He liked it when she tried to get away, loved the feel of her body against his, her flesh wiggling enticingly when she struggled.   
"I'm not marrying you!" came her usual reply. "And if you don't let me go, I'll scream!"  
"You've had plenty of time to do that." But he reluctantly released her, not wanting her to make good on her threat. "I think you LIKE me holding you."   
"You arrogant jerk!" Allura retorted, and promptly slapped him for the third time.  
"Will you stop doing that!?!" shouted Lotor.  
"Make me!" Allura said, and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Fine I will!" Lotor said, and promptly lurched forward, head coming right next to Allura's so he could kiss her---without laying a hand on her!   
"!!!" Allura made a whimpering noise, hands coming up, fingers flexing as though she were unsure if she should ball them up into a fist or grab hold of him. "Mmmmmmm!" She decided, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
_~This is progressing nicely.~ _thought Pujim, sitting off to the side of the bed, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. _~If they could just make up their minds over whether they want to be fighting or making love....~_ He suddenly frowned, sensing something--another person walking in could be disastrous! But it was something even worse, it was his sister, returning to check in on Allura!   
_ ~And if I can sense her, that means she can do the same to me!~_  
And sure enough, the angry snarl of "PUGIM!!" And boy did his older sister sound mad! He took to the air, popcorn scattering and evaporating before it touched the floor. Frantic glance about the room, looking for a place to hide! _~The closet!~ _He quickly dove that way, going through the doors.  
"Don't you dare try to hide from me you little twerp!" Sakkira screeched, materializing into Allura's room. "I know you're here." She was quiet for all of ten seconds, twisting her head round to seek out her brother, only to have her eyes fall onto the scene---and believe me, it was quite a hot one!--of Lotor and Allura passionately making out.  
Sakkira's mouth dropped to the floor, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "I have to stop this!" She announced, turning tail to leave the room, flee this horrific scene. It didn't take her mind long to to think of just who to get to do her bidding. _~Nanny!~ _She quickly began searching out the battle axe of a woman, dimly aware of her brother leaving his hiding place, coming after her.  
*****************************************************************************  
"Lotor...Lotor..." Allura said urgently, as his lips grazed at her neck, nipping the skin lightly. "Stop...please..."   
A very deep, annoyed sigh emerged from his lips, and he pulled away from her. "Could you please make up your mind. These yes-no games are wreaking havoc on my libido."  
She blushed. "Sorry...it's just..." _~It's just when he kisses me I find myself so easily distracted from being angry with him.~ _  
"Just...just what?"  
"It's nothing." Allura moved away from him, putting more distance between them. "You shouldn't be here...Keith won't like it."  
"And you always do what Keith tells you to do, is that it?" Lotor demanded.  
"Well yes...no...sometimes...it depends..." Allura sighed. "It's complicated."  
"Well let's make it simple then. Do YOU want me to leave." Lotor asked, trying to keep all emotions out of his eyes. He didn't want to appear too eager, and he definitely didn't want the hurt to show in his eyes for what could possible be yet another rejection from the Arusian princess.  
"I...it doesn't matter what I want." She looked away. "It's what my people will think that counts.'  
"That's a load of bull and you know it!" snapped Lotor. "Quit hiding behind them, and think of yourself for once!"  
"And I suppose you're an expert. After all that's all you know how to do." retorted Allura, anger in her eyes. "Always looking out for number one, and damn anyone else who gets in your way!"   
"Is that what you think of me?!" Lotor said, mouth agape.  
"It's the image you project to everyone." replied Allura.  
"Well it's not who I am." Lotor said stiffly.   
"Oh my mistake. I forgot to add you are a blood thirsty war monger, only interested in violence and conquest." She said harpishly.  
"If that was true, I'd just take you right now!" Lotor snapped, and turned his back on her. "Clearly you haven't grasped the concept of only letting your enemies see what you let them, in order to strike terror into their hearts."  
"..................." Allura didn't know what to say to this.  
"They don't need to know that I don't like striking down innocents any more then they do. That I hate wallowing through blood, purely for the bitch it is to get out of my hair." He gave a toss, his snow white mane catching the light, seeming to gleam like a halo. "Or that while I do enjoy being a playboy, I am looking for that special someone to settle down with."  
Allura had a pretty good idea who that someone was, but didn't want to appear conceited. So she just remained silent, listening to Lotor talk.  
"You think I want to let the whole universe know I like long walks on the beach, and candle light dinners, and slow dances?" He demanded.  
"You like those things too?" asked a wide eyed Allura. "I thought you only..." She trailed off, being far too delicate to say such an awful thing.  
"What, that I only like to rape women? That I don't know how to romance them?" He sighed, and muttered. "That's Doom's P.R.'s manager's spin on it." He rolled his eyes. "Unlike my father, I get plenty of women throwing themselves at me."   
Allura let out a giggle. "No offense, but I don't think any woman in her right mind would want to touch Zarkon."  
"That explains Hagger then." Lotor said, and Allura laughed a little harder.  
"Lotor...." Allura stepped closer to the prince. "Did you really mean what you said? About not enjoying killing people?" She blushed. "Or was that just a line to get me in bed?"  
"While I don't get off on killing others, I do accept that there are some people that do need killing---that should be killed. And there are certain individuals..." _~Like Keith.~ _He thought. "That I would indeed feel a satisfaction to rid their blight from the universe. Much like I imagine you would enjoy witnessing the death of my father."  
Allura let out an indignant gasp. "I would never!"  
"Come on princess, we all got that touch of darkness within us."  
"Some more than others." She said prissily.  
"That's what makes life interesting." Lotor replied.  
"I suppose..." Allura stared down at her feet. "Lotor I...want to ask you something....if I may."  
"Ask away. I'll be an open book to you."  
"You...you're always saying you want to be with me....but on your terms..."  
"My terms? Hmm...I guess it seems that way...you never had anything to say besides screaming for me to get away." Lotor replied.  
"What if I had some terms for you?"  
"Not that you don't always have my undivided attention, but now more than ever, I'm listening." The Prince of Doom was very curious as to see what exactly the princess was trying to get at.  
"Would you ever think of giving up your life of conquest? Help defend planets, instead of capturing them?" Her blue eyes stared at him intently, desperate to hear a yes in reply.  
"Allura..." They stared deeply into each other's eyes. "I would GLADLY give up war to be with you." Her eyes widened in disbelief, never daring to dream he would say such a thing. "Do you...do you mean that?" She said, her voice barely a whisper.  
"Yes...I've never wanted to fight you, and if I had to give up all my wealth and become a farmer, I'd do that to if I could live out my life with you by my side." Lotor said seriously.  
"Well...." Her eyes were mischievous. "I wouldn't go that far."   
He couldn't help it. He had to crack a joke. "How far are you willing to go."  
"How is this for starters?" She pressed closer to him, leaning up on tip toe to place a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Hmm...nice..." Lotor said as Allura wrapped her arms around him. They kissed again, tilting over to fall onto the bed, the flowers Lotors had brought her getting squashed flat. Later the princess would comment on what a sweet gesture they had been, but for now they were too busy exploring each other's mouths.   
*****************************************************************************  
_~There she is!~_ An evil little cackle emerged from the demoness' lips as she crouched down besides the sleeping Nanny. _~Let's see Pugim win the bet with her around to run interference.~_ An evil grin on her face, she concentrated all her energy on making her hands substantial, fingers reaching out to catch hold of the woman's curly brown hair. She was just about to give the curls a vicious pull, when her brother came crashing into the room.  
"Sakkira don't!" Pugim shouted from behind her.   
"Hmph!" Was all she would say to him.  
"I mean it Sakkira! Leave them be!" cried Pugim. "Any interference will be construed as cheating!"  
That got her to come screechingly to a halt. "*I* a cheater?!" She turned to face him, disbelief in her eyes. "And what exactly are you then!?"  
"Uh...a mischief demon...."   
"Don't play dumb with me!" She snapped, arms folding across her chest. "I think it's pretty obvious YOU had a hand in arranging that little scene in there!"  
"Well maybe just a little..." admitted Pugim. "But what about you?!"  
"Me?!" She cried, a bit too defensive. "I didn't do anything."  
"Oh, so what? You just happen to be in the neighborhood?!" Pugim arched an eyebrow at her.  
"Well I uh...."  
"Tell the truth sis...you came here to make sure nothing happened between the mortals." Pugim's eyes dared her to try and deny his claims.  
"No...I...."  
"Sa--kki--ra..." He said warningly.  
"Okay, fine, I admit it. I did come here to help my victory along. Are you happy now!" snapped Sakkira.   
"Not until you promise not to do something foolish." replied Pugim.  
"Hmph....Why should I?" Sakkira asked, turning to once again take hold of Nanny's hair. "You've obviously stacked the deck in your favor, why shouldn't I do the same?"  
".......okay, yes I did cheat...we're both guilty of that....why don't we just declare this contest null and void." Pugim said, trying to placate her.  
"Hmm...so this wouldn't count as a loss to me?" Sakkira asked, surprised.   
".......Yes........"  
"Pugim, this is highly unlike you." She pulled away from Nanny. "Winning normally means everything to a demon. Why the change of heart?"  
"......let's just say...I'm a sucker...for romance." He said slowly.  
She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You really believe they love each other?" He nodded. "Enough to forfeit the game?" More nodding. "This is very interesting...very interesting indeed."  
"Do we have a deal?" Pugim asked, hopefully.  
"Yes, but on one condition."  
"And that is?" He asked guardedly.  
"That you allow ME to make an easy win bet." Sakkira smirked, floating close to her brother. "I propose we bet on whether or not our royal couple has sex before they are married." She swung an arm across her brother's shoulder, as they slowly floated up through the ceiling.   
"And of course you will be betting on before." Pugim said.  
"Why Puggy..." She playfully batted her eyelashes at him. "How did you ever guess that?"  
"Sister dear, would you keep that beautiful man waiting any longer than you had too?" Pugim stated, as his way of explaining. Peals of laughter drifted through the castle, the two demons missing out on seeing Nanny's eyes pop open, a look of worry in her eyes.....  
*************************************************************************************************  
"It was just a dream..." Nanny murmured to herself, as she hurried towards the princess' bedchambers, loose robe flapping behind her. "I don't know why I am getting so worried. I know my baby, she would never do anything untoward with a man...." But it was all the brown haired woman could do to keep from running through the castle halls.  
She rounded a corner, seeing the princess' bedroom door a few feet away, and heard something. A woman's giggle---it sounded like Allura, but it had a more mature resonance to it. Nanny's blood pressure rose as a man laughed, and teasingly said, "Allura you really are lopsided!"  
"Oh Lotor!! My right breast is only larger by a centimeter. Stop making a big deal out of it."  
"I'll show you a big deal." Lotor said wickedly, and Allura let out a wild screech of laughter. "Oooooh aren't you my big, blue, gorgeous man!"   
Hyperventilating, Nanny reached the door and flung it open, the wood crashing against the wall, causing the naked couple to start in fright. Two pairs of eyes--one blue---one gold--widened slightly, and stared at the woman whose heavy breathing could make Darth Vader jealous.  
"Uh...uh...Nanny!" squeaked Allura, and threw a blanket over her head. Lotor just stared. This was the infamous Nanny he had heard so much about, the one whose life work of making Allura into a prude had just been destroyed in the course of one morning by the Prince of Doom.  
"Do something!" hissed Allura, scared to come out from under the bed.  
"Like what?" whispered Lotor.  
"I dunno say something!" Allura retorted.   
"Um...hello..." Lotor lifted a hand to wave at Nanny.  
"..........................." Nanny just stared in dumbfounded shock at the bed, as the sun now having risen high in the sky chose to rain down rays of light into the room--directly onto the bed, illuminating what the sheets hid---that of Lotor and Allura's lower halves entwined together, the princess' legs wrapped tightly around the prince's waist.  
"Um say...you don't look too well..." Lotor said concerned. It appeared the woman's face had gone even paler, and she looked ready to vomit. "Perhaps you should go see a doctor."  
Speechless for once in her life, Nanny could only manage to nod her head slightly. Slow in her movements, she backed out of the room, seeming unable to take her eyes away from the bed. "And close the door please!"  
Allura shouted from her hiding spot.  
Nanny nodded once again, and pushed the door close. She stared at it for a minute, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "My baby's all grown up..." She said, and backed a few more feet away. She got all the way to where the corridor split off into several directions before she fainted from shock.  
As for our horny couple...they sat in silence for all of say...five seconds...listening for sounds of screaming. When it did not come, they merely shrugged it off, and resumed their amourous activities. "Oh well..." Allura said, in between gasps and moans of pleasure. "We can always calm her down later with the news we're planning to marry."  
"Yes." agreed Lotor, blissfully happy. "Got to make an honest woman out of you."  
"Out of me?!" Allura exclaimed, and playfully spanked her hand against Lotor's rear. Much kinky sex went on for the rest of the day, the servants sneaking past the door, whispering to each other about the interesting sounds coming from within the princess' bedroom.  
And after intensive therapy, Nanny recovered just in time to take care of Allura's triplets. Coran was bemused, but happy that Allura had found true love. It took a while for Keith to stop the assassination attempts on Lotor's life, about the same time it took Lance to get over his heartbreak over Allura. The two pilots ended up falling into each other's arms for comfort, and have since become lovers. Hunk and Pidge opened up a ship repair shop, and Pidge began designing web pages for extra cash. Hunk soon married the former slave Fala, and Pidge began romancing a girl he had met via a chat room. Zarkon disowned Lotor, then tried to reclaim him when he started losing one planet after another due to his bad battle tactics. Lotor refused to divorce Allura and return to a life of doing his father's dirty work. Zarkon ended up having a stroke from all this stress, and Hagger is happily nursing him back to health.  
As for the demons Pugim and Sakkira, Lotor and Allura's antics kept them plenty busy. They were always finding things to make bets on, from what they would have as their first child, to even side bets over the Lance-Keith situation. Everyone was happy. And everyone lived happily ever after. Except for Zarkon. Sponge baths from an all too eager Hagger were enough to force the old man into constant relapses  
**********************************************************************************  
The End!  
  
Yeah! I finished it, I finished it! Wow...I'm amazed...yes it's short...I never intended to do a long fic. In fact I thought it was going to be a one parter, but it kept getting bigger. I wanted to do a short, funny but sweet L and A romance. A lil' break from my epic sized fics. Hmm...I think the term for this type of fic is Fluff? Yes? This was pure L and A fluff. I hope you enjoyed!  
----Michelle 


End file.
